FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to appliances for preventing airway occlusion during sleep in individuals who suffer from sleep apnea or snoring, or both. More particularly it relates to an appliance that is inserted into a user's oral cavity for providing an air pathway through the oral cavity.
Airway occlusion during sleep may cause cessation of breathing (apnea) and lead to undesirable physiologic changes of hypoxemia and hypercapnia. Persons suffering from sleep apnea are at risk for systemic and pulmonary hypertension, arrhythmias leading to sudden cardiac death, and accidents due to hypersomnolence.
Airway occlusion may be caused by decline in upper airway dilator muscle tone, especially the genioglossus muscle. Redundant pharyngeal tissue and edema may be contributing factors. Sleeping on the back may exacerbate airway occlusion due to the added effect of gravity on the tongue. Sleep apnea is most pronounced during the inspiratory phase of breathing (inhalation). In patients suffering from sleep apnea or snoring, or both, the retroglossal area is usually the most obstructed part of the airway.